Audoula Temple on the Lake
A floating shrine built atop the water. The remains of temple guardians line the walls. Audoula Temple on the Lake is a dungeon in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, situated in Western Midgard near Villnore. Once a temporary resting place for the Dragon Orb, it now lies in ruins. As its name implies, the dungeon's theme is water/ice, which is witnessed by the local fauna and their attacks. History/Storyline The Dragon Orb was kept at Audoula Temple at some point during the 500 years preceding the game's events, after having been removed from the Serdberg Mountain Ruins, but it was eventually moved to Surts Volcano Caverns, Crawsus Forest Ruins and, finally, the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, by the tribe tasked with its protection. Later, the Temple served as a religious centre for the Arkdain Kingdom. It became a focal point in 581 C.C., when Khanon, a powerful sorcerer who had manipulated Arkdain into a civil war to gain power, was to be anointed as a pope at the Temple, but was assassinated by Ehrde, a general of the Rosetta Dynasty, instead. In 658 C.C., the Temple was the stage of a battle between Villnore and Arkdain. Kraad, the founder of Villnore, destroyed the temple, along with one of Arkdain's most famous military leaders, Tyrith. The party visits the Temple in search of the Dragon Orb after Silmeria uses her object reading skills on the empty dais in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. While they stop to rest, Leone expresses her admiration of Alicia's spirit and determination. Alicia explains why she is seeking the Orb. Arngrim comments that it does not sound very different from treasure hunting, but when Alicia exclaims that they are trying to avoid war with the gods, Leone states that it is a much nobler goal than simple graverobbing. Upon hearing this, Alicia says that she does not believe them to be thieves: since they are her allies, they are allies of Dipan as well. Arngrim appreciates the thought, even though he does not necessarily believe it. Rufus tells him that he should just be thankful, and explains that Alicia is the princess of Dipan, which could be a profitable acquaintance for him. Meanwhile Dylan appears suspicious of Leone's lack of surprise at the news. She fibs as best she can, stating that she could almost guess Alicia was royalty, as she has a certain air about her. Upon reaching the dais, the party finds a guardian, much like in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. After defeating it, Rufus inadvertently comes into contact with the dais, which causes a reaction with the Ring of Mylinn on his finger and knocks it off, causing him great pain. Silmeria tells Dylan to put the ring back on his finger, and Rufus is forced to reveal his real identity as a half-elf and the replacement vessel for Odin, after Lezard remarks that the dais should not be harmful to humans. Silmeria admonishes him, saying that she has kept quiet about this information, only for him to go and reveal it himself, which prompts Dylan to retort that she is being disrespectful to someone who is fighting for her cause. Silmeria then remarks that Rufus has a personal stake in the matter, which he confirms: if Odin dies, he might be freed of his fate. Lezard encourages him, saying that no fate is unalterable, but he walks away, unwilling to accept sympathy. Silmeria determines that the Orb has been taken towards Kalstad, but Leone appears troubled by the hardships Rufus has endured. Einherjar * Sorcerer - Khanon (100% chance) The relic staff is located in the right-hand corner of the last room in a straight line from the entrance. * Archer - Phyress (90% chance) or Ehrde (10% chance) The relic bow is located one room up and to the right from the relic staff, on a ledge behind an enemy which can't be crystallized. Treasure *10,000 OTH *Thunder Gem *Evil Eyebrow Ring (explosion trap) *Charge Break (arrow trap) *Anointed Cloak (confusion gas trap) *Elixir *Dwarf Tincture *Iceproof Talisman *Union Plume *Strength Bow (arrow trap) *Crystal Chainmail (freezing gas trap) *Thunder Crystal Enemies *Lizard Man (Scaled) *Lizard Lord (Scaled) *Deep One (Demon) *Skull Fish (Scaled) *Strobila (Plant) *Giant Crab (Giant) *Kraken (Giant) - BOSS Sealstones *Chasm Wrath (shell) *Ice Blessing (dais) *Gold Blessing (shell) Miscellaneous *Seluvia will appear at the entrance of Audoula Temple on the Lake when released. *Defeating the Kraken grants you the Divine Time Giver. *The man who triggers the appearance of the Temple in Villnore also mentions that it was destroyed by a tsunami. However, it is not revealed when or how this happened. *Due to its location on the World Map, the Temple is very likely a part of or later became the Sunken Shrine from Valkyrie Profile. Category: Locations Category:Dungeon